The Mobster's son
by JasonMorganfan87
Summary: Harry is discarding by his relatives like a piece of trash and raised by someone Dumbledore defintely wouldn't approve of.  How different will Harry be after being raised in the mob?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or General Hospital**

**The Mobster's Son**

**A/N: For the purpose of this Story Harry Was born in 1999.**

On the morning of November 1, 1999, Petunia Dursley opened the door and shrieked.

"Petunia dear, what's wrong?" Vernon asked as he came running out.

She pointed to a basket with a baby in it. "It belongs to my freak sister. Get rid of it! I don't want it anywhere near Dudley." She then picked up the note from the basket. "Look, it says that my sister and her freak husband got themselves killed. They want to saddle us with the brat. This cannot happen, Vernon. I want it gone, Vernon. Kill it if you have to."

"Don't worry, Pet, we will get rid of it, but we can't yet. What if those freaks find it and make us take it back. No, we must be careful," Vernon explained.

"So what do we do with it?" she asked.

"I have that business trip to the states next week. I'll get rid of it then.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

A week later, Vernon walked out of his cab with the baby. He looked up and saw that the place he was at was called 'Jakes'. He walked to the back of the building and saw a dumpster. This was the perfect place. No one would ever find the boy here.

At first, Vernon considered just leaving it on someone's doorstep, but if he did that, it was possible that the freaks would find him and bring him back to them. Besides, this way no one else would be stuck with it.

Vernon put the boy in the dumpster and placed a lage garbage bag on top of him. This way no one would see or hear him. He would be die in there and no one would no he existed.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Jason Morgan walked out of the back door of Jake's. He was about to go to his bike when he heard some kind of tapping noise. He started walking towards it. It got louder and louder as he continued to get closer. He followed it over to a dumpster. He knew it would probably end up being a rat or something, but something made him look anyway.

Jason reached into the dumpster and removed a large garbage bag. What he found truly horrified him. It was a baby. Someone threw away an innocent baby like he was a piece of trash. Who would do something like this? Who would put a baby in a dumpster like that. Didn't they know that there was a policy at the hospital for people who didn't want there babies. Did they just not care?

Jason picked the boy up and put him into his arms. The boy had jet black hair, emerald green eyes, and a lightening bolt scar. The boy looked to be about a year old, give or take. He was unusually quite given the circumstances.

Jason gently took off his jacket and wrapped the boy up in it. "It's okay now, Buddy. You're going to be okay," He told the boy as he carried him away.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason walked into Sonny's penthouse with the baby in his arms.

"Uh, Jason? What's that?" Sonny asked pointing to the bundle in Jason's arms.

"I found him in the dumpster behind Jake's," he replied.

Sonny's eyes widened. What kind of sick freak left a baby in a dumpster? "Someone left a baby in a dumpster?"

Jason nodded and sat on the couch. "I think they were trying to kill him. They put a bag on top of him so no one would see or hear him.

Sonny felt like he was going to throw up. There weren't too many things that could make his stomach turn, but throwing an innocent baby away was one of them.

Sonny watched as Jason continued to cradle the boy. He could tell that Jason was already growing attached to the baby. He wasn't sure that was a good thing, especially considering what had recently happened with Michael. He didn't think Jason could handle that kind of loss again

"We should call child services," he said.

"No. They'll put him in the system. Who know what will happen to him there? I can't do that to him." Jason said.

"So what do you want to do with him?

"I'll take care of him," he said.

"Jason, this isn't good idea. I don't want to see you get hurt again," Sonny told him.

"This is different. This isn't like Michael. This baby doesn't have anybody. No one misses him. No one wants him. Except me. I want him, Sonny. I want him," Jason said before turning back to sleeping baby.

Sonny looked at his friend. He could see that the boy had already warmed his way into the man's heart. Sonny couldn't bear to see his friend lose that. It was the first time in weeks that Jason had shown any emotion besides sadness. He wouldn't take that from Jason and he wouldn't let anyone else do it either. He would do what he had to do to make sure Jason got to keep the boy.

"What's his name?" he asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'm going to have to give him one," Jason answered.

Sonny nodded. "Well, I need to know so that I can get adoption papers or castrated for him.

Jason looked up. "Thanks."

Sonny nodded. "So, what's it going to be?"

Jason thought for a minute. He wanted his son's name to mean something. He should be named after someone or something important. He thought about after he'd left the Quartermaines. There had been two people who'd been there for him. Sonny and Robin. They'd been there when nobody else was.

He couldn't name the baby after Sonny. That was Michael's name. It wouldn't be right to give another child his name. That left Robin. She'd recently hurt him a lot. She'd taken Michael away from him, but he did believe in some warped way she was trying to help him. She'd also been there for him quite a bit in the past. She had definitely been important to his life.

"Robert."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Harry will now be known as Robert. Also, who do you think Jason should be with? **

Jason peered into the playpen at his little boy. He'd only had him for a week, but he already. "Hey, buddy. I know this probably isn't the life you thought you'd have, and it might hard for you sometimes, but you're going to have a happy life. I'm always going to be here for you.

Robert stood up and grabbed onto the sides of the playpen. He then smiled at his new father.

Jason smiled back. He then turned around when he heard the door open. It was Sonny. "Hey he said as he stood up.

"Hey. I got the paperwork all handled. Robert is legally yours now," Sonny told him.

"No one will be able to find out the truth?" Jason asked. He needed to be a hundred percent sure. He didn't want a repeat of what happened with Michael. He couldn't lose another child.

"No, I promise, no one is taking him from you," Sonny told him. "How is he anyway?"

"He's good for the most part. Being left like that doesn't seem to have affected him. He's a happy little boy," Jason replied.

Sonny went over and picked up the little boy. "Hey, Robbie. I'm your Uncle Sonny."

Jason was not a fan of the nickname his friend had given his little boy. "His name is Robert, not Robbie.

Sonny laughed. "Okay, I gotta go. Here, take your kid."

Jason happily took his son from Sonny. "We'll see you later."

Sonny waved and then walked out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Jason opened his door to find Emily and Monica there. They were the only members of his family, aside from his grandmother that he could actually stand to be around. "Come on in."

"Oh my God, whose this?" Emily asked when she got her first look at Robert, who was standing up in his playpen.

Jason picked Robert up and rested him on his hip. "This is Robert. He's my son. I adopted him."

"Oh Jason, I had no idea you were planning to adopt," Monica commented.

"No one did. I didn't want to tell anyone in case it fell through," He lied.

Monica ran through the boy's head. "He's beautiful."

"Can I hold him? Emily asked eagerly.

"Sure," Jason said before handing Robert over to his sister.

"He seems to be really good with strangers," Monica said as she watched her new grandson with her daughter.

"Yeah, he seems to like just about everyone. He's a good baby too. He hardly cries at all," Jason told her.

"You were the same way. How old is he?"

"He's about a year and half," he answered.

"When's his birthday? Emily asked.

"July 4." That was the date on his fake adoption papers anyway.

"Aww. He was born on independence day. How great is that?" Emily asked.

"Thanks for inviting us to meet him," Monica said gratefully. She and Jason still had a very rocky relationship, so she was very thankful he allowed her to meet his child.

"I want you to know him. You, Emily, and grandmother are welcome in his life," Jason told her, making it clear the others weren't welcome. He would not let them get their hands on his little boy. They wouldn't get to pull the same stuff that they pulled with Michael. He'd lost Michael, but he wouldn't lose Robert.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Michael was never shot or aged, so he is the same age as Robert.**

_Ten years later._

Jason was woken up by someone jumping onto his bed and shaking. He immediately knew who it was.

"Come on, Dad. Get up. It's my birthday," said Jason's now eleven year old son Robert.

Jason smiled and turned around. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"It's my birthday, Dad. You have to get up," said an excited Robert.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about," Jason said feigning ignorance.

"Stop playing, Dad. We have to go to Uncle Sonny's for pancakes," Robert said as he pulled on his father's arm.

"And what makes you think Sonny's making pancakes?" Jason asked.

Robert rolled his eyes. "Uncle Sonny always makes pancakes on my birthday. Now, come on!"

Jason chuckled. "Okay, go downstairs. I'll be down in a minute."

Robert practically flew out of the room.

Once his son was gone, Jason closed his eyes, hoping to get a few more minutes of sleep.

"DAD!" Robert's voice boomed.

Jason sighed and started to get up. He really should've known better than to try to get back to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

About an hour or so later Jason and Robert walked back into the penthouse. "Okay, go upstairs and get ready. Your grandmother is going to be here any minute," Jason told his son. Monica was taking Robert out for the rest of the morning, so Jason could get ready for his son's party. It was something they did every year.

"Is Jake coming today?" Robert asked. Jake was Robert's two year old brother.

"Yup," Jason answered. It had taken an hour long fight with Elizabeth, but he finally managed to convince her to let him have this holiday, so that Robert could spend his birthday with his brother.

"Yes!" Robert exclaimed. He loved it when his brother was with them. Jake might have been a lot younger than him, but he loved the kid. "What about Sam? Is she coming?" Sam McCall was his father's girlfriend. She was the only girlfriend his father brought home that Robert liked.

"When since you've known her has Sam ever missed your party?" Jason asked.

"Nope," Robert said. Even when she and his father were broken up, Sam had still come to see him on his birthday.

"Alright, go get ready," Jason said.

Robert immediately headed upstairs to get ready to leave.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore was sitting in his office when Professor Minerva McGonagall came in.

"Albus, we have a problem?" Minerva said.

"Hello, Minerva. Lemon drop," Dumbledore asked.

"No time for pleasantries. We have a problem," Minerva repeated.

"What is it," Dumbledore asked.

"I was sending out the letters for the first years when I noticed Mr. Potter's letter," Minerva started.

"Ah, yes. Harry Potter starts this year," Dumbledore commented.

"Here's the thing. Mr. Potter's address is supposed to be in Surrey, but it's not. His address is listed as some place in the States," she explained.

"That's not possible. The Dursleys haven't left Surrey. I have someone watching," Dumbledore said.

"Well, then he's not with them," Minerva told him.

Dumbledore set back in his chair. This wasn't good. Harry was supposed to remain with the Dursleys. That way the boy would be eternally grateful when they got him out. This development complicated things. If Harry was with a loving family, the boy wouldn't be nearly as easy to manipulate.

"We must go get him. We need him in this world," Dumbledore said.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm going to beat you," Robert announced. He and Michael were playing a video game.

"No, you're not. My guy is much faster," Michael said confidently.

Soon there was a knock on the door. Neither boy got up to get it. They were both way to engrossed in their game.

A second later, Sam walked downstairs. "Don't you guys here the door?"

"Yeah," they answered, never taking their eyes of the TV.

Sam shook her head and went to answer the door. She was surprised when she did. There three people, all of whom looked to be wearing dresses. One of them was an old man with an annoying twinkle in his eye, the second was a strict looking woman, and the last reminded her of every vampire movie she'd ever seen. "Can I help you?" she asked slowly.

"Yes, we're here for Harry Potter," The oldest one said.

"Who?" Sam asked confused. She didn't know anyone by that name.

"Hurry Potter," the man repeated.

"Um, you must have the wrong address. There's no one here by that name," Sam told him.

"Oh, I assure you, Madam. We have the right address," he said, his eyes twinkling once more.

"Okay, do you know how irritating that is?" Sam asked.

"I certainly do," the vampire said. "Though he is correct. Hurry Potter does in fact reside her. In fact, I believe that is him on your couch.

Sam followed the man's gaze to Robert. She then turned back to the weird visitors. "That not Harry Potter. His name is Robert Morgan.

"You are mistaken. That is Harry James Potter. He looks just like his father," the old man said.

Alarm bells went off inside of Sam's head. She knew the story behind Robert's adoption. Jason told her all. If these people knew Roberts biological parents then they weren't to be trusted. "Jason!"

Jason came down a few seconds later. "What's going on?"

Sam turned to the two young boys on the couch. "Robert and Michael, upstairs now."

"Why?" Robert asked.

"Just do it," Sam ordered.

Robert knew better than to argue with her now. Sam rarely ever ordered him to do something. When she did it was usually important. "Come on, Michael." They then started up the stairs.

Once the boys were gone, Jason turned to Sam. "Okay, what's going on?"

Sam motioned towards the three visitors. "They're here about Robert."

Jason immediately went into protective father mode. "Who the hell are you? What do you want with my son?"

"May we step inside? This conversation should be private," the woman said.

Jason debated the idea inside his head. He really didn't want these people in his house, but he needed to know what they had to do with his son. "Come on."

The three newcomers then walked inside.

Jason closed the door and then turned to them. "Who are you people?"

"I'm Albus Dumbledore. These are Professors Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape. We're here regarding Harry Potter," Dumbledore said.

"There's no one here by that name," Jason told him.

"They're talking about Robert, Jason," Sam said.

Jason looked at them dangerously. "Tell me what you want with my son."

Dumbledore had to admit, he was a bit intimidated by this man. He seemed to be a force to be reckoned with. He would not be easy to manipulate. "Well, Mr…"

"Morgan," Jason told him.

"Mr. Morgan. It seems the boy you call Robert is actually a child named Harry James Potter," Dumbledore said.

Jason showed no reaction. He learned a long time ago that if you let people know what you're thinking, you give them the advantage. "My son's name is Robert."

"No, you don't understand. I know for a fact that that boy is-"

"No, you don't understand. I don't care what you say. That boy up there is Robert Morgan. He is my son! Nothing you can say will change that," Jason said forcefully.

"Maybe you can explain to us how you became the boy's father," Minerva said.

"I don't owe you people an explanation. He's my son because he's my son! That's it!" Jason yelled.

"What makes you think Robert is who you think he is anyway?" Sam asked.

"That is a bit difficult to explain," Dumbledore said.

"Either explain it or get the hell out," Jason said. These people were getting on his nerves. Who were these people to come into his house and try to stake claim on his son.

Well, for one, the boy looks just like his father," Dumbledore said.

"I'm his father," Jason said angrily. He would not stand for anyone trying to say that he wasn't Robert's father.

Minerva glared at her boss. "Albu, I think you should let me do the talking." She then turned to Jason. "He meant his biological father. Am I correct in assuming that Robert is not your biological son?"

Jason already liked this woman better than the old man. She'd called his son by the name he'd given him. "I adopted him." There was no point in denying it. It was a matter of public record.

"Well, his biological father was a man named James Potter," Minerva said.

The fact that she used the word 'was' wasn't lost on Jason. "What happened to him?"

"He and his wife died when Harry, or Robert as you call him now, was fifteen months old. They died protecting him." Minerva explained.

Jason nodded. He actually took comfort in that. Now when Robert asked, he could tell him that his biological parents loved him. He still wanted to know how Robert got into that dumpster though. "Who got the baby then?"

"I dropped him off with his aunt and uncle," Dumbledore said.

"How did they feel about that?" he asked. He needed to know if this man knew how these people felt about his son.

"I don't know," Dumbledore said. It wasn't exactly true, but he couldn't exactly tell the truth.

"What you mean you don't know? You left him with them," Sam said.

"Unfortunately, I was unable to speak with them, but I left a note when I left him on their doorstep," Dumbledore said, as if that made it better.

"You left a baby on a doorstep? Are you insane?" Sam asked angrily.

No one but Severus noticed Jason pull out his gun. Severus knew exactly what it was and what the man planned to do with it. "Run!"

"What?" asked his colleagues.

"He has a gun. Believe me, you don't want him to use it," Severus said.

"You'd better listen to him. I'm about two seconds from shooting all of you.

Severus then pushed them out the door before Dumbledore said something else to irritate the gun toting man.


	6. Chapter 6

"That has got to be the weirdest conversation I've even been apart of," Sam said once the three professors left. "What do you think they wanted?"

"They want Robert," Jason said before taking out his phone.

"Who are you calling? Sam wondered.

Sonny. I need to find out exactly who these people are," Jason said before putting the phone up to his ear.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore, Minerva, and Severus were back in the headmaster's office. "Severus, why did you do that? We need to get Harry back."

"The man pulled a gun on us. What would you have had me do?" Severus asked.

Both Dumbledore and Minerva looked confused about what Severus was Severus was talking about.

Severus easily picked up on their confusion. "It's a muggle weapon."

"Surely we'd have been able to disarm him, Severus," Dumbledore said confidently.

"You'd of been dead before you even got your wand out of your pocket," Severus said bluntly. "There are some things muggles have that are better than what we have. A wand will never beat a gun."

"Why would that man want to kill us anyway," Dumbledore wondered.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with you trying to take his child," Severus said snidely.

"Harry is not his child, Severus," Dumbledore said.

"Robert," Minerva corrected.

"I'm sorry?"

"The boy's name is Robert, Albus. It is the only name he knows. And Mr. Morgan is his father. If try to say otherwise, the child will not want anything to do with us," Minerva explained.

"Minerva, Harry must be in this world," Dumbledore said.

"Well, then you need to change your tactics," Minerva told him.

"What do you suggest?" he asked.

"We give Mr. Morgan a few days to calm down. Then I go back alone and try to explain the situation to him. I'll assure him that we do not intend to take his child away," Minerva said pointedly. She needed him to understand that she would not a part of separating a father and son.

Dumbledore didn't like this at all. He'd been hoping to separate Harry from his adoptive father. That seemed like it would be more difficult than anticipated. He would have to find another way to accomplish his goal. For now, he would have to do it Minerva's way. "Alright."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Jason opened his front door a few days later to find the same old woman from before. "Are you stupid?"

"Mr. Morgan, Please just hear me out," Minerva requested.

"Who the hell are you?" Jason asked.

"I told you who I was the last time we met," Minerva replied.

"I did a background check on you. The names you and that old man gave me don't exist," Jason said.

"I can explain all that. I can tell you whatever you want to know, but not out in the hall. Please, allow me to come in and explain," Minerva pleaded.

Jason sighed. "The only reason I'm doing this is because my son isn't here right now." He moved aside to allow the women to enter.

"Thank you," She said before walking inside.

Jason closed the door behind her. "Well?"

"We never got to finish what we were saying the other day. There is so much you need to understand."

"I think I understand all I need to. You want my son. That's not going to happen," Jason said fiercely.

"Mr. Morgan, I assure you, I don't want to take your son away from you," Minerva said.

"That old man does," Jason said.

Minerva couldn't deny that. She knew that the headmaster wanted nothing more than to take Robert away from his father. "He knows he can't do that.

"Why is my son so important to you people?" Jason asked.

"You're going to find this hard to believe," Minerva warned.

"Try me," he said.

"Let me start by asking you a question. Has your son ever done anything you can't explain?" Minerva asked.

Jason thought for a minute. He could think of a few things. Things would break when Robert was angry sometimes. He'd just chalked it up to a coincidence. "What if he has?"

"I'm going to right out and say it, Mr. Morgan. Your son is wizard."

Jason blinked. That definitely wasn't what he expected to hear. "A wizard. You mean like magic?"

"That's precisely what I mean," Minerva confirmed.

"You're right, I find this hard to believe," Jason said. There weren't many things that were out of the realm of possibilities for him, but this was one of them.

"I can prove it if you'd like," Minerva offered.

"Okay."

Minerva took out her wand and cast the levitation spell on a picture on the mantle.

Jason watched in awe as a picture of his and his sons was moved into the air. This was one of the very few times that Jason Morgan was truly shocked.

"Do you believe me now, Mr. Morgan?" Minerva asked.

"You're saying that Robert can do that?" Jason asked.

"He can learn to at the school I teach at," she replied.

"So you want me to send my son to be taught by people who left him to rot?" Jason asked.

"He didn't rot though. He made it to you," Minerva said.

"Do you know how lucky that was? He could've died," Jason said.

"What are you talking about?" Minerva asked.

"I found Robert in a dumpster behind a bar. Whoever put him there covered him up so no one would find him. They wanted him dead," Jason explained. Even after all these years, it still angered him. Maybe even more so than before.

Minerva seethed on the inside. It had be the Dursleys. They left him to die. And the only reason they'd had the chance was because of Albus. "That's why you took out your weapon. You blamed the headmaster for what happened."

"He left Robert with those people. People who threw him away. To me, he's just as bad," Jason said.

"I don't blame you. He never should've left Robert with those people. I promise you, Mr. Morgan, if you agree to let your son come to school, I will do everything in my power to protect him from the headmaster," Minerva vowed.

Jason sighed. Robert did deserve to learn about magic, but he was still unsure. "I'll think about it."


	7. Chapter 7

"So magic is real?" Robert asked his father in shock. Never in a million years would he of guessed that the things in the magic books his aunt Carly used to read to him and Michael would actually be real.

"Yeah, I'm having a bit of a hard time with this concept as well," Sam said. Jason had just told both of them what that McGonagall woman had told him. To say that she was a bit skeptical would be an understatement.

"I know, but I saw it with my own eyes. She moved a picture with just a couple of words and an old stick," Jason said.

"This is so cool! I can't believe this is really happening. I could actually learn magic?" Robert asked in awe.

"Yes, but you'd have to leave Port Charles to do it," Jason said. He still wasn't wild about this. He didn't trust that Dumbledore guy any further than he could throw him. The old man reminded him way too much of his grandfather. He was just another person that would manipulate anything to get what he wanted. But this was a good opportunity for Robert, and he seemed really interested. "Would you be alright with that?"

"Well, I'd still be able to see you, right?" Robert asked.

"Yeah. You'd be able to come on vacations and stuff and you can write letters, but he wouldn't see each other every day," Jason told him.

Robert hesitated. He didn't like that he wasn't going to be able to see his father every day, but he really did want to learn how to do magic. "What should I do?"

"I can't tell you what to do this time. This has to be your decision," Jason said. As much as he disliked the idea of his son going to another country without him and being around people who clearly didn't have his best interests at heart, he couldn't deny Robert the opportunity that this would give him. He couldn't tell his son what to do this time. It had to be his choice.

"Well, I do want to learn magic," Robert said grinning.

Jason nodded. "Okay. I guess this means you're going. But you can't tell anyone about this. You can't tell anyone what you can do or where you're going to school."

"Not even Uncle Sonny, Aunt Carly, and Michael?" Robert asked. They were his family. It felt wrong to lie to them. His dad had always told him how wrong lying was.

"For now. I'm going to think about it some more and talk to some people," Jason said. He didn't like the idea of keeping Sonny and his family in the dark either, but he wanted to talk to that old woman and see if it was okay first. If it would in any way hurt Robert or rob him of this opportunity, he wouldn't do it.

"Well, what are we going to tell them about where I'm going to school this year?" Robert asked.

"Right now we won't tell them anything. We just won't mention it for a little while," Jason said. While he still didn't like the idea of keeping his friends in the dark, at least they wouldn't technically be lying if they just didn't say anything.

"Well, okay," Robert said reluctantly. He didn't like the idea of having to hide this. He wanted to tell his family about this. He was excited about it. But if his father said to wait, he would.

"Alright, go upstairs and change. We're going to Kelly's for dinner," Jason said.

"Cool!" Robert said before jumping up from his seat and rushing up the stairs.

"Robert's going to magic school," Sam said in shock.

"Yeah," Jason confirmed.

"Robert's going to _magic_ school," Sam repeated, putting an emphasis on the word 'magic'. This was just unbelievable. They were actually having a serious conversation about Robert attending a school to learn magic.

"Little hard to grasp?" Jason asked sarcastically.

"You think? Jason, this is crazy. I mean, we're talking about something that is so beyond the realm of normal," Sam said.

"I know, but it's real. I saw a picture of myself, Robert, and Jake being moved without anybody touching it. And it wasn't some kind of fake magic trick that magician's do either. It was real," Jason said seriously.

"Well, I guess I'm just going to have to take your word for it," Sam said. If Jason said it was true, it had to be. Jason was one of the most realistic people she'd ever met. If he believed it, there had to be a pretty good reason. "Are you really going to let him go, Jason? I mean magic or no, these people were involved in what happened to Robert all those years ago. They are responsible for him ending up in that dumpster."

"I know. I don't like it either. That old man we met is a manipulative old geezer, just like Edward. I don't want him near Robert. But you saw how excited he was at the prospect of learning magic. I can't take that away from him," Jason said.

"But you said it yourself. This guy is just like Edward. And we both know Edward would like nothing more than to take Robert away from you. What makes you think this guy won't try too?" Sam asked.

"Oh, I have no doubt that he'll try. It doesn't matter though. He won't succeed. That woman promised me that she would help protect Robert and I do believe she meant it. Even if she can't hold up though, that old man won't get Robert. I won't let him," Jason said firmly. He didn't care what he had to do, who he had to kill. _Nobody_ was taking his son away from him.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore Was sitting at his desk when Minerva came in. "Ah, Minerva. Good to see you, my dear. What can I help you with?"

"I just thought you'd want to know that I heard back from Jason Morgan. He has decided to allow his son to attend Hogwarts this year," Minerva said. She was still really angry at the headmaster for the horrible decisions he'd made in regards to the boy, but he was the headmaster and as such had the right to know that he was attending school.

"Excellent! Wonderful job, Minerva. Now we have a year to Harry away from his adoptive father," Dumbledore said.

"Over my dead body," Minerva said steely.

"Excuse me?" Dumbledore asked in surprise. No one had ever spoken to him in such a manner.

"Haven't you done enough to that child without taking him from the only family he's ever known?"

"That man is not Harry's family, Minerva," Dumbledore said.

"His name is Robert, and Jason Morgan certainly is his family. He's the only family that boy knows!" Minerva said forcefully.

"Come now, Minerva. You can't honestly say you approve of him. You didn't want the boy being raised by the Dursleys, yet your advocating on behalf of a man who carries dangerous weapons on his person?" Dumbledore asked in surprised. Surely Minerva had to know what a bad idea this was.

"Do not talk to me about dangerous people being around Harry. You left Harry with people that proceeded to leave him in a dumpster to rot. If it weren't for this so called dangerous person, the boy would be dead!" Minerva yelled. "You listen to me, Albus Dumbledore. I told Mr. Morgan that I would protect his son from you and that is exactly what I intend to do. _Robert_ will attend school this year and then I will personally see to it that he makes it back to the states," she said before storming out without giving Dumbledore a chance to respond.


	8. Chapter 8

Minerva led Jason, Robert, and Sam into Diagon Alley. Robert looked around in awe. "Wow! This is so cool! All these places are magic?"

Sam and Jason, meanwhile, were shocked to hell. One minute they were walking down the street and the next, they were surrounded by shops and other buildings. It was like they just came out of nowhere. "Okay, how the hell did that happen? This wasn't here a minute ago," Sam said.

"Actually, they were. Muggles such as yourselves just can't see them until they are inside the Alley," Minerva explained.

"So where are we going first?" Robert asked excitedly.

"We must go to the bank first and access your accounts," Minerva said.

"My accounts?" Robert asked confused.

"The money your parents left you of course. There is the trust vault which is designed for your tuition and school supplies, and the main vault which will be available to you once you turn seventeen," she said.

"Whoa, hold on a second. I can pay for my son's things. Save that money for when he graduates," Jason said.

"Mr. Morgan, your son has plenty of money. He could spend money in excess from now until he graduates and he will still have a hefty fortune left over," Minerva told him.

"I don't care. Robert is my son. I will provide for him," Jason said. He wasn't to let Robert pay for his own education. That wasn't right. It wasn't a child's job to provide for himself, no matter how much money he might have inherited. As Robert's father, it was his job to take care of him.

Minerva could see she wasn't going to be able to convince Jason to take from the Potter estate. He was determined to provide for the boy himself. A fact that earned him great respect from her. "Well, alright then. We still need to go to the bank though. You need to exchange muggle money for Wizarding money.

"Let's go then," Minerva said. She then led them down the alley and into Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

"Okay, what are those?" Sam asked as she stared at the tiny looking creatures who seemed to run the bank.

"Goblins."

"Goblins. Of course they are. Why not?" Sam asked in shock. She frankly didn't know why she was so shocked. If magic and witches and wizards were real, why wouldn't goblins be too?

"Can I help you?" the goblin at the front desk asked.

"Yes, Mr. Morgan here would like to exchange muggle American money for Wizarding money," Minerva said.

Jason immediately took out a bunch of money and handed it to the goblin.

"Take out tuition money and have it placed in the Hogwarts account for Harry Potter's tuition. The rest should be given back to Mr. Morgan in Wizarding money," Minerva instructed.

"Wait, why is his admission status still under the name Harry Potter?" Jason asked.

"There hasn't really been much time to change his name legally on the school registration. I will take care of it as soon as we are finished here."

Jason decided to let it go for now. He was handed a small pouch filled with a bunch of coins. "Thank you."

"Alright, I believe that's it. Oh, here is Robert's key. I'm sure you wish to hold onto it," Minerva said before handing the key to Jason.

Jason took the key and put it in his pocket before following the elderly woman out.

Minera led the trio into the robes shop. "This is where Robert will get fitted for his robes. Now I have a bit of business I must attend to myself. Will you all be alright here for a few minutes?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine," Jason said.

Minerva nodded and walked away.

They walked further into the shop and were noticed by the shopkeeper, who was helping another boy. "You here to be fitted for Hogwarts robes too, dear?"

Robert nodded.

"Go ahead and hop on the stool. I'll be right with you."

Robert immediately went over and got up on the stool.

"You're going to Hogwarts too?" the other boy asked.

"Yeah," Robert answered.

"You're American," he commented.

"Sorta. I was actually born here, but I was raised in America," Robert explained.

"Those your parents over there?"

"My dad and his girlfriend," Robert corrected.

"Why are they dressed like muggles?" the boy asked distastefully."

"Because they are," Robert said.

"You're done, dear," the shopkeeper said.

The boy got down and looked at Robert disgustedly before walking away.

Sam and Jason made their way over to Robert as the shopkeeper began fitting him for Robes. "What was with him?" Sam asked.

"Heck if I know," Robert said. He didn't really know what the kid's problem was, nor did he care.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

After finishing at the robes shop, Minerva led the three everywhere else to get Robert's things. There final stop was the wand shop.

"Ah, if it isn't Harry Potter. I knew I'd be seeing you soon," the shop keeper, Olivander said.

Robert scowled. He was sick of being called Harry Potter. He'd been called that all day many different people who didn't know the first thing about him. "My name is Robert."

"Olivander, if you would please, just get to it," Minerva said. She could see that both Robert and his adoptive father were getting quite irritated with all the attention they'd been getting. People had practically stopped them everywhere they'd been just to shake hands with the famous Harry Potter.

Olivander had Robert try quite a few wands before finding the right one. "It is curious."

"What's curious?" Robert asked.

"Well, I remember every wand I've ever sold. That wand is the brother wand to the very wand used by the wizard that gave you that scar," Olivander said.

"Find him another one," Jason demanded. He'd heard all about the dark wizard that killed Robert's biological parents. He didn't want his son having anything in common with the man.

"I'm sorry, sir, but it doesn't work that way," Olivander said.

"Make it work that way!" Jason said.

"Mr. Morgan, please calm down. You must understand that the wand chooses the wizard. Robert needs the wand that suits him, and as unfortunate as it is, this is the one that does," Minerva said as she tried to diffuse the situation.

"I don't care. He's not using that one. I may not know much about this world, but I'm guessing it's bad if he uses one connected to the guy that wanted him dead. Try again!" Jason demanded.

Olivander sighed. "Well, I suppose I could try a couple of others," he said. He then had Robert try about five others before finding one that suited Robert even better than last one. "It looks like your father was right to have us keep looking, young man."

"And this one's not connected to any dark lords, right?" Jason asked.

"No. I swear to you, it's not."

They paid for the wand and then quickly left. "Well, I believe you have everything now. I shall get you all home now," Minerva said before leading them out of the alley.


	9. Chapter 9

Jason, Sam, and Robert were led to King's Cross station by Minerva. 'Alright, Robert, you're going to want to run through the barrier between platforms nine and ten."

"Hold on a second. You want him to run into the wall," Jason asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"He won't really be running into the wall. It's bewitched. It'll allow him to go right through the wall."

Jason still didn't like it. He didn't like the idea of watching his son rushing towards a brick wall. "Can't you just do what you did to bring us here and teleport him to the other side?"

"I'm afraid not. Besides, it's perfectly safe. Look," Minerva said as she pointed to a young boy who was rushing towards the barrier.

Jason watched as the kid ran towards the wall and simply disappeared. He was still uneasy about letting Robert do it, but he felt a little better now.

"So can I do it, Dad?" Robert asked.

"You're gonna be very careful. I don't want you getting hurt," Jason said.

Robert nodded.

"Alright, come here," Jason said before pulling his son into his arms briefly. "Make sure to write, okay?"

"Yeah, we want to hear from you at least once a week," Sam said as she took her turn to hug him.

"I will," Robert said. "Oh, Dad, make sure to tell Jake I said goodbye and that I'll miss him the next time you see him."

"I will. Stay safe. Write me when you get there tonight to let me know you got there alright," Jason instructed.

Robert nodded and immediately started running for the barrier with his cart.

As soon as he got on the train, he started looking for a place to sit. He was about to get into an empty compartment when he saw a boy sitting by himself looking very lonely. Robert went over to greet him. "Hey. Is it okay if I sit here?"

"Y...you want to sit with m...me," the boy asked sounding surprised.

"Sure, why not?" Robert asked.

"Well, okay," the boy said.

"Thanks," Robert said before grabbing his stuff and walking into the compartment. He immediately took a seat across from the boy. "I'm Robert by the way. Robert Morgan."

"Neville. Neville Longbottom."

"It's nice to meet you, Neville. Is this your first time too?" Robert asked.

"Yeah. I was kind of surprised I even got a letter. Everybody thought I was too weak to get into Hogwarts," Neville said.

"I doubt that's true. I bet you were just a late bloomer or something. Anyways, I was definitely surprised to get one. I didn't even know there was any such thing as magic," Robert said.

"You're a muggleborn?" Neville asked.

"Not exactly. My biological parents were apparently magical, but they died when I was a baby. I was adopted and my dad is a muggle," Robert explained. Professor McGonagall had given him a book about the wizarding world, so he knew what all those terms, like muggle, meant.

"Sorry about your parents," Neville said.

"Don't be. I don't even remember them, and my dad's awesome, so it all worked out," Robert said. While he did wonder from time to time what it would've been like to know his biological parents, he wouldn't trade his family for anything.

"It must be strange to grow up without any magic around."

Robert shrugged. "Up until a couple of months ago, I didn't even know that magic was real. To me, this is the strange part, but I'm sure I'll get used to it."

"Probably. So do you know about the houses?" Neville asked.

"Yeah. I read up on all that. I'll probably be in either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff," Robert said.

"Well, you'd best hope for Gryffindor then. Everyone says Hufflepuff is for the weak," he said.

"Weak? That's crazy. Loyalty isn't weak. If you _don't _have loyalty you're weak. You're weak and you're not worth a damn. That's what my Uncle Sonny says. If you don't have loyalty then you can't be trusted. Think about it, man. What do you have if people don't trust you?" Robert asked.

"Wow. I never thought of it like that," Neville said.

"Personally, I'd rather be recognized for my loyalty than pretty much anything else. I want people to be able to trust me, to count on me," Robert said.

"Yeah, that makes a lot of sense now that I think about it. I just now my gran will be disappointed if I'm in Hufflepuff," Neville said.

"You know, my dad didn't turn out the way his family wanted. He was supposed to follow in my grandfather's footsteps and become this awesome doctor. Well, something happened to change all that and my dad went in a completely different direction. His family still gives him grief today, but he refuses to listen. He tells me to do the same. He says that it doesn't matter what anybody else wants. The important thing is what you want," Robert explained.

"He doesn't know my gran," Neville said shuddering.

Robert laughed. "Trust me; no one could be worse than Edward Quartermaine. Look, the point I'm trying to make here is that you can't listen to what anyone else says when it comes to things like this. You just have to be who you are and hope everyone else accepts that."

Soon, the two boys were interrupted by three others coming into their compartment. Robert recognized one of them as the boy from the robe shop. "Can we help you?"

The blond haired boy scowled. "As if some mudblood like you could help me. I'm looking for Harry Potter, but obviously filth like you wouldn't know anything about that."

"No, I can't say as I do," Robert said. It wasn't exactly a lie. As far as he was concerned, Harry Potter didn't exist, hadn't since he was fifteen months old.

"What about you, Longbottom? Though I'm not sure why I'm asking you. A weakling like you couldn't possibly know Potter," he said.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Robert asked as he stood up angrily. "Leave Neville alone. I'm sure he's twice the wizard you'll ever be."

"How dare you talk to me like that, Mudblood? Do you know who I am? Do you know who my father is?" the annoying boy asked.

"Huh. That's usually my line," Robert retorted. Truthfully, he'd never thrown his father's weight around. He didn't feel the need to act like he was better than everybody else just because of who his father was. He and Michael did sometimes play act when they were alone. They thought it was pretty funny that everyone at their school was afraid of them, so when they were alone, they'd joke about it.

"For your information, Mudblood, my father is Lucius Malfoy. He works for the Ministry of Magic and he's close to the Minister himself. Not to mention that he's filthy rich," the Malfoy boy boasted.

"Oh my God. Really? I'm shaking in my boots," Robert said sarcastically. You really don't want to compare fathers, Malfoy. By the way, are you really so boring that you can only come up with one derogatory name to call me?"

Malfoy glared at Robert fiercely before taking out his wand and sending a spell Robert's way.

Robert dodged the spell and then angrily shoved Malfoy so hard that he fell down and dropped his wand. "You little creep. You know, if you're going to attack me, at least do it like a man."

Malfoy's two cronies helped him up. "Are you okay, Malfoy?"

Malfoy shook them off and grabbed his wand. "You're going to pay for that, Mudblood."

"Yeah, yeah. Like I've never heard that one before. Just get out of here. By the way, my name is Robert. Just in case that was why you kept calling me that stupid name over and over again."

Malfoy growled in fury before stomping off. His followers followed him.

Robert sat back down and looked over at Neville, who was staring at him in shock. "What?"

"That was Draco Malfoy. His dad was a death eater. He worked for You Know Who," Neville said.

"No, I don't know who. Oh, wait, is that that dude that went on a killing spree a while back. He started his own little Hitler style cult and starting attacking people, right?" Professor McGonagall had told him and his father all about him.

"Well, I'm not sure what a Hitler style cult is, but yes, the rest is true. Anyway, Lucius Malfoy was a part of it, but he somehow managed to get out of the charges," Neville explained.

"So what? He's not the first dirt bag to evade the cops. In fact, where I come from, the cops are pretty dumb," Robert said. He wasn't sure if there was even one crime the PCPD solved on their own. They were all pretty inept.

"It's just that you may want to be careful about Malfoy. He probably will go to his father about this," Neville warned.

Robert rolled his eyes. "God, what a daddy's boy. You know, my dad's one of the most powerful men in New York. You don't see me crying to him every time I get a bruise. I'm not worried about Malfoy. If it came down to my dad or Malfoy's dad, I'd put my money on my old man. He may not be magical, but that doesn't mean he's powerless."

"What does your dad do?" Neville asked curiously.

Robert hesitated in answering. "Um, I can't really talk about it. Let's just say that he makes problems go away and leave it at that. Anyway, I better go get changed. I'll be right back," he said before grabbing his trunk and heading out of the compartment and towards the bathroom.


	10. Chapter 10

Robert and Neville followed Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall along with the other first years. They were about to be sorted into their houses.

Robert looked over to nervous looking Neville. "Don't worry about it, Man. No matter what happens, you'll be alright."

"That's easy for you to say. Your parents are muggles. It doesn't matter to them what house you're in," Neville said.

"Yeah, I guess that's true, but remember what I said. It doesn't matter what others think. Just be who you are," Robert said.

They both watched as the sorting continued. Before long, Neville's name was being called. "Neville Longbottom."

"Go on, man. It's going to be fine," Robert encouraged.

Neville nodded and nervously made his way to the stool.

Robert watched as his new friend was being sorted. He was sitting there for about five minutes before the hat spit out "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Robert smiled. Apparently Neville had taken his advice. He gave Neville a smile and a thumbs up as he made his way to the Hufflepuff table.

The sorted continued in alphabetical order. Robert watched as the boy from the train, Draco Malfoy, was sorted into Slytherin. The 'M' names soon came and went much to Robert's surprise. His name should've been called by now. Why had they skipped over him? Was it a mistake?

"Harry Potter," Professor McGonagall called. She scowled as soon as she said it and went over to Dumbledore.

Robert, meanwhile, refused to move. That was not his name and he would not respond to it. It was bad enough that now everyone was whispering about him and would probably figure out who he was when the right name was actually called. He knew it wasn't a mistake either. His dad had warned him that old guy who ran this school would probably try something. This had been done intentionally.

Robert watched as an angry looking Professor McGonagall came back looking mighty upset. "Robert Morgan."

Robert slowly made his way over to the stool, where Professor McGonagall and the sorting hat were waiting for him. "I apologize, Mr. Morgan. The name was out of my mouth before I even realized it."

"It's okay, Professor," Robert said as he sat down on the stool. it wasn't really okay, but it wasn't the professor's fault either. She obviously hadn't been the one behind it.

The hat was soon placed on Robert's head. _"Hmm. What do we have here? A mob child."_

Robert was shocked. The hat knew who his father was and what he did. How the hell did it know that? Could it read his mind?

_"Of course, boy. How else do you expect me to sort you? Now let's see where you belong. You have courage, but you always think things through and you have a deep sense of self-preservation. Not a bad mind either, but you prefer street smarts to book smarts. That leaves Ravenclaw out. What's this? You have a deep sense of loyalty. You've been taught to covet it beyond anything else. I think that settles it. _"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Robert immediately got off the stool and went to sit at the Hufflepuff table. He sat next to Neville, who was staring at him in amazement. "What?" he asked. Though he could pretty much guess what was on his friend's mind. Neville had obviously put things together from the 'mix-up' with his name and figured out that he was born Harry Potter.

"You're Harry Potter," Neville said in awe.

Robert shrugged. "Yeah, I guess that's technically true, but I don't feel like him. My name's Robert Morgan. I'm the son of Jason Morgan. That's all I know. That's all I really want to know. I don't want to be anyone's hero."

"Well, then you're going to be mighty upset because here you are a hero," Neville said.

"Well, I don't want to be. Especially for something as ridiculous as simply not dying. So can we just forget the name I was born with?" Robert asked. He didn't want to be known for something that happened when he was a baby. Something he didn't even do. He wanted to be known for who he was and what he achieved/.

"I can, but I doubt anyone else will. You're a legend here. Everyone knows your name," Neville said.

"Then they know it's Robert. Anyway, let's change the subject. It looks like you took my advice," Robert said, referring to the sorting.

"Yeah. It wasn't easy and I know my gran is going to hate it, but you were right. I had to stay true to myself, and I'm a loyal Hufflepuff. That's just what I am," Neville said. It had been hard for him to go against his gran, but when the time came, he'd just looked over at Robert and realized that he was right. He had to do what was good for him, not anyone else.

"Me too apparently. Although, I hardly think a house defines who we are," Robert said. It was ridiculous to believe that the dorm they slept in made them who they were. First of all, they didn't even know who they were yet. They were only eleven. They were just beginning to find out who they were. For another, a stupid hat couldn't tell you who you are. Only you could decide that. That was something his father taught him a long time ago. He taught him that each person makes the decision to be who they wanted. No one could make that choice for them.

Robert and Neville watched the rest of the rest of the Sorting Ceremony and then ate dinner relatively quiet. They were then soon led out of the hall be the older students towards their common room.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Robert found his way to the Great Hall for breakfast. He immediately found Robert and sat down next to him. "Morning, Neville."

"Hey, Robert, you made it. Did you get lost? I had to follow some other students to get here," Neville said.

Robert frowned. "Did you know them?"

Neville shook his head.

"Don't ever take the lead from someone you don't know, Neville, especially in a place that's unfamiliar to you. For all you know, they could be leading you into a trap. You're better off trying to find the place for yourself.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but don't you think you're being a little paranoid?" Neville asked.

"It's not paranoia when they really are out to get you. Besides, a small dose of paranoia can be healthy," Robert said before piling a bunch of food onto his plate. "So did you write your grandmother yet?"

"Yeah, before I went to bed. I'm waiting to hear from her. She's going to be so upset when she finds out I'm in Hufflepuff," Neville said as worry began to creep up on him again.

Robert put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't let it worry you, Nev. If your grandmother really cares about you, she'll accept you for who you are."

Just then, one of the school owls flew towards the Hufflepuff table and over to Robert.

"Hey, you've got a letter, probably a reply from your dad," Neville said. He'd been there the night before when Robert was writing his letter to his father.

"But I just wrote him last night. There's no way he could've gotten it this fast," Robert said. It had been less than a day and they weren't even in the same country. It would take at least a week for his dad to get his letter.

"Of course he would've. Owls are very fast. It takes a day at most for them to deliver mail," Neville said.

"Wow, really? Cool," Robert said as he opened his letter. There were actually two letters in the envelope. One from his father and another from his Uncle Sonny. He read the one from his dad first.

_Dear Robert,_

_Hi, son, I just got your letter. It was pretty fast for mail by the way. I thought it would take at least a week for your letter to get to me. Anyway, I was glad to hear that you got sorted into a group for the loyal. It doesn't surprise min in the least. Loyalty is important and I know you know that. Just make sure you save your loyalty for those who deserve it and don't go trusting just anyone. I'm sure you already know that though._

_Sam says hi. She's going to write you her own letter later in the week, so send this owl back in a couple of days. I assume you can do that. Also Sonny gave me a letter to send to you as well. It's with this one. He still doesn't know where you really are, so when you write him back, keep that in mind._

_Alright, I'm going to wrap this up now. Have fun and be careful, especially around that old man. Don't be alone with him for any reason. Who knows what he's capable of doing when no one's around. Okay, keep writing and I'll see you for Christmas. _

_Love Dad._

"What'd your dad say?" Neville wondered.

"He just told me to have a good time and to be careful of the headmaster," Robert said.

"Why?" Neville wondered.

"He doesn't trust him," Robert said before opening the letter from his uncle and reading it.

_Hey, Robbie,_

Robert paused the letter to scowl at his uncle's nickname for him. He always hated the name 'Robbie'. It made him seem like some little kid. There were only two people who got away with calling him that. Sonny did, though it was begrudgingly, and his brother Jake did. Jake only got away with it because he was little and couldn't pronounce the full name 'Robert'.

After his musings, Robert went back to the letter.

_I just wanted to check up on you at your new school, see how you're doing. I was going to call, but your dad said that school of yours doesn't have a phone. What kind of school doesn't have a phone? Are they stuck in the eighteenth century or something? Anyway, you make sure to let me know if anyone's bothering you, okay?_

_Your aunt and your cousins say hi. We all miss you a lot, kid, and we can't wait for you to come home for Christmas. Anyway, I guess I should go now. Study hard, but make sure to have some fun to. I'll write you back soon._

_Love Uncle Sonny_

_P.S. If you don't write your dad or me back within the next couple of days, we're going to take that as a threat and come rescue you._

Robert chuckled at his uncle. Sonny was always really paranoid, not that Robert could blame him. It was like he'd told Neville. It wasn't paranoia if they really were out to get you, and people really were out to get his father and uncle.

Robert went back to the part where his uncle told him to tell him if anyone bothered him. He had to admit he was tempted to write his uncle about Malfoy. He knew the man wouldn't put a hit out on an eleven-year-old, but he certainly would have a few words for him. It would be hilarious to see Malfoy cower in front of the mob boss of Port Charles. It would certainly put an end to the 'I'll tell my father' mantra. But Robert didn't play that way. Whenever possible, he preferred to handle his own problems. Not that he considered Malfoy a problem. No, he was just a nuisance that he had to put up with.

Robert was taken out of his thoughts by the sound of his Head of House's voice. "Mr. Morgan?"

Robert turned to the woman. "Yes, Professor?"

"The headmaster would like to see you before classes this morning. I shall escort you since you don't know the way," Professor Sprout said.

Robert immediately remembered his father's warning about Dumbledore. "Um, Professor, my father has asked that I not be alone with Dumbledore. Is there any way I could have another teacher present during this meeting."

"Of course, Mr. Morgan. Every student has the option of having their Head of House present during any and all meetings with the headmaster. I'd be happy to join you for the entire meeting if that is your wish," Professor Sprout told him.

"It is. Thank you, Professor," Robert said gratefully.

"It is no problem at all. Come find me once you are finished with breakfast," Professor Sprout said before walking away.

"Man, your dad really doesn't like Dumbledore, does he?" Neville asked.

"No, he doesn't, and for good reason. Dumbledore left me with a couple that didn't' want anything to do with me when I was a baby. Actually, he left me on their doorstep. They brought me to America and left me in a dumpster to die," Robert said. His father had told him all about that before he left for school. He wanted him to be well informed before he went somewhere where he would be in direct contact with the old man.

Neville gaped in shock. The thought of anyone doing that, especially the leader of the light, was unbelievable to him. How could anyone act so callously towards a defenseless baby? Robert could've died. "Bloody hell! Are you serious?"

Robert nodded. "If my dad hadn't found me, I'd be dead."

"Merlin, no wonder he doesn't trust him," a still shocked Neville said.

"Yeah, well, I better go get this over with. See you in class," Robert said before walking away.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Robert followed Professor Sprout into the headmaster's office. It was a large room filled with all sorts of gadgets he'd never seen before. The headmaster was seated behind his desk a few feet away.

"Ah, Harry. Wonderful to see you, my boy. How are you doing?" Dumbledore asked in his best grandfatherly voice.

Robert did not answer or even acknowledge the old man. He refused to answer to any name other than the one he was given by his father.

"Harry?" Dumbledore questioned when he didn't get a response from the boy.

Again, Robert didn't utter a single word.

"Are asked how you were fairing so far, my boy," Dumbledore repeated his question.

"Headmaster, perhaps it would be more prudent to call the child by the name he knows," Professor Sprout said. She too was a bit irritated with the headmaster at this moment. She didn't know what he was trying to accomplish by refusing to address the boy by his adoptive name, but it was getting quite annoying.

"Fine, Robert, then," Dumbledore said with great reluctance.

"Yes, Professor?" Harry finally acknowledged.

"How are you doing?" Dumbledore asked for the third time

"I'm fine, thank you," Robert answered politely.

Dumbledore turned to Professor Sprout. "Professor, I can take things from here. I'm sure you need to get ready for your first class of the day."

"Mr. Morgan has asked that I remain, as is his right," Professor Sprout said.

Dumbledore gave Harry his most trustworthy look. "Now, my boy, surely that isn't necessary."

"My dad thinks it is and I agree with him. Why should I trust the man who left me with people that had no qualms about leaving me in a dumpster?" Robert asked with disdain.

Professor Sprout gasped in horror. "Albus, tell me he's joking."

Dumbledore ignored the woman. "Harry, it's nothing more than a misunderstanding."

"My name is not Harry and consider this the one and only time I'll ever respond to it. And what exactly am I misunderstanding, sir. The part where you left me on the doorstep of people who clearly didn't want me or the part where they left me to die?" Robert asked.

"My boy, please understand…"

"You can stop calling me that too. I am not now nor will I ever be your boy. Now can we please get to the point of this meeting?" Harry asked. He was quickly growing tired of this guy. Usually he had a pretty even temperament, but right now he was about ready to burst.

Dumbledore had a difficult time controlling his anger. This was not the way this was supposed to go. He had hoped to get Harry alone and establish some kind of rapport with the boy. He was hoping to little by little bring Harry closer to him and the wizarding world and farther away from the man he called 'father'. He would even use a compulsion charm if it came to it. However, the child refusing to be left alone with him posed a problem. A problem he would have to rectify. "I just wanted to see how your first night here went and to let you know that you can come to me should you have any problems."

'Well, thank you, sir, but I'm sure my Head of House will suffice in that area. May I go now?" Robert asked.

Dumbledore nodded begrudgingly.

Robert wasted no time in leaving the room.


End file.
